La pensine de Minerva
by topharock
Summary: Harry tombe dans la pensine de McGonagall. Que poura-t-il d'écouvrir dans les souvenir de sa nouvelle directrice?  C'est ma première fic sur fan fiction alore laissez-moi quelques reviews s.v.p :


**La pensine de Minerva**

Après la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou plutôt, l'ex Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient décidés de reprendre leurs études là où ils les avaient laissés et d'obtenir leurs ASPIC, malgré leurs 18 ans. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils auraient pu devenir Auror, même s'ils n'avaient aucun ASPIC, mais Hermione avait longtemps insisté pour faire les choses dans l'ordre.

Harry attendait dans le bureau du professeure McGonagall, inquiet de la sentence qu'elle lui réservait pour s'être promené dans les couloirs la nuit. La noirceur avait envahie la pièce depuis déjà quelques heures. Harry n'attendait que depuis une dizaine de minutes le retour de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, mais plus le temps passait et plus il angoissait. Harry n'avait jamais eu un grand respect des règles. Mais, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis son retour à Poudlard, il avait peur que se soit la goutte qui fasse déborder le vase. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle, mais il s'arrêta net après n'avoir fait que quelques pas. Il s'approcha de l'une des armoires posées contre le mur. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Sur l'armoire se trouvait un petit bol en pierre. Une pensine. Derrière elle, dissimulés par la poussière, se trouvaient 7 pots en verre remplie d'une substance ni gazeuse, ni liquide, qu'Harry connaissait bien: des souvenirs.

Il en prit un au hasard, et souffla sur la poussière pour rendre visible la petite étiquette sur le pot. On pouvait y lire, avec l'écriture de McGonagall, les simples mots « Poudlard, 5e année ». Poussé par une curiosité qui lui vaudrait peut-être l'expulsion, Harry ouvrit témérairement la bouteille et fit glisser lentement la drôle de substance dans la bassine de pierre. Il avait déjà vu les pensées de Dumbledore, puis celles de Rogue. Les souvenirs d'un professeur de plus ou de moins, quelle différence sa pourrait faire? Il prit sa baguette et fit tourbillonner les filaments argentés. Il se pencha vers l'avant en plongeant son visage dans la pensine. Harry bascula et fit une longue chute avant de se retrouver dans l'un des souvenirs de la directrice, datant de sa 5e année

Harry garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il sente de nouveau ses pieds sur le sol. Il se trouvait dans la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Il y avait de la neige dehors. Harry pu donc en conclure que les souvenirs de 5e année du professeure McGonagall étaient en désordre, et probablement mit dans le bocal en vitesse.

Il regarda la salle de classe qui n'avait pas changée du tout. Il y avait un groupe de Gryffondor qui bavardait dans un coin, quelques élèves qui jouaient une partie de cartes, ainsi qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, plongée dans un livre plus gros qu'un dictionnaire. Elle lui faisait étrangement penser à Hermione…

« Malgré toutes ses années, Poudlard est toujours pareille » pensa Harry, légèrement déçu d'avoir pris de si gros risques pour si peu d'action.

Mais alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à quitter le souvenir de Minerva, quelque chose reteint son attention.

Les élèves, effrayés, avaient tous poussé une grande exclamation en même temps. La majorité avait les yeux exorbités par la surprise, quelques filles avaient hurlées, d'autres avaient détourné le regard, et l'une des filles tomba dans les pommes.

Le professeur Bins était entré dans la classe en traversant le tableau, et avait commencé son cours comme si tout était normal. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns tressés sur la nuque qu'Harry avait vu lire quelques minutes plus tôt avait levée la main en disant quelle ne se sentait pas bien. Sans même prendre son sac, elle se leva et couru vers la sortie. Harry choisi de la suivre plutôt que de resté là, à écouter un autre cours ennuyeux de Bins, même s'il s'agissait apparemment de son premier cours en tant que fantôme. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la porte et prit l'apparence d'un petit chat gris et rayé. Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive, devinant que cette jolie jeune fille de 5e année était son ancienne professeure de Métamorphose. La jeune fille courue jusqu'au bureau du défunt professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle reprit sa forme humaine et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. L'adolescente aux yeux noisette s'écria:

« Alohomora! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle pénétra dans la salle, talonnée par le garçon de 18 ans.

Elle s'aventura davantage dans le bureau et ce qu'elle vu lui glaça le sang: le professeur Bins était assis dans son fauteuil, apparemment endormi. Mais Harry et la jeune élève de 5e année savaient bien que ce n'était pas le cas; il était mort.

Minerva perdit conscience, et la salle disparue soudainement. Harry se retrouva dans le noir total. Puis, en un clin d'œil il se retrouva dans un autre souvenir. Il assista à quelques autres souvenirs, tous plus ou moins intéressants. À la fin de celui où elle remettait à sa place son ennemie jurée, une fille de Poufsouffle particulièrement déplaisante, Harry choisi de quitter la pensine pour de bon. Mais son attention fut attirée par le nouveau souvenir qui se dessinait devant lui.

Il se trouvait à présent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La salle était pleine et, apparemment, les Gryffondor fêtaient quelque chose. Les élèves acclamaient quelques personnes qu'on portait en triomphe. Ces derniers portaient des capes boueuses et mouillées, et l'un d'entre eux tenait à bout de bras une minuscule boule dorée qui semblait se débattre. Ce dernier était très beau. Il avait les cheveux blonds, des dents blanches presque parfaites et des yeux bleus aussi profonds que l'océan.

Harry chercha McGonagall du regard. Il la trouva assise toute seule à une table, un énorme manuel de Potion sur les genoux. Elle paraissait exténuée et Harry comprenait très bien pourquoi. Les Buses approchaient et les révisions de dernière minute n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir.

Peu à peu, la foule se calma, et on reposa enfin les joueurs de Gryffondor. D'après ce qu'avait entendu Harry, ils venaient de gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Le bel attrapeur relâcha le vif d'or qui prit la fuite dans la salle commune. Une jolie fille de 7e année aux cheveux noirs joliment bouclés lui tomba dans les bras, feignant d'avoir trébuchée. Une autre, aux cheveux châtains et à la poitrine proéminente, tenta d'attirer son attention en ramassant une plume qu'elle avait délibérément jetée par terre quelques secondes plus tôt.

La vedette des Gryffondors aux cheveux blonds aida poliment sa camarade de classe à se relever, et ne prêta aucune attention à celle penchée vers le sol, la poitrine en évidence. Il choisi plutôt de s'asseoir aux cotés de Minerva, qui étouffa un rire en jetant un coup d'œil aux filles qui cherchait désespérément l'attention de son ami. Elles paraissaient offusquées que ce beau garçon de 7e année choisisse de s'asseoir avec une fillette de 5e année, plutôt qu'avec de belles jeunes femmes comme elles. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son bouquin de Potion de nouveau, mais son ami se mit à lui parler, lui retirant le peu de concentration qui lui restait.

- Salut, dit-il simplement en lui décochant un sourire qui fit pousser une exclamation d'admiration aux élèves féminines de Gryffondor. Tu veux un coup de main pour tes Buses?

On entendit un autre soupir admiratif et même un chuchotement qui disait:

« En plus, il est intelligent. »

L'attrapeur soupira en entendant le ricanement moqueur de sa meilleure amie. Mais un sourire se dessina soudainement sur les lèvres du garçon, attirant aussitôt la curiosité du professeur d'Harry.

- Tu peux peut-être m'aider à me débarrasser d'elles? lui chuchota-t-il.

McGonagall lui fit un grand signe négatif de la tête, trop amusée par la situation, mais les grands yeux bleu suppliant de son ami vinrent à bout de ses réticences. Elle poussa un soupir, son sourire tomba, et lui demanda ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour l'aider.

- Merci! s'exclama-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

Puis, à la grande surprise de Minerva, d'Harry et de toutes les autres filles se trouvant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le jeune homme déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amie et dit d'une voix forte et claire:

- Je t'aime, Minerva.

Comprenant que le plan de son ami était de faire croire aux autres filles qu'il avait déjà une copine pour qu'elles le laisse enfin tranquille, la fille de 5e année aux longs cheveux bruns tressées entra dans son jeu. Elle déclara haut et fort à son tour:

- Moi aussi, Albus.


End file.
